An Inconceivable Fragility
by En Raconter
Summary: Everyone has always experienced a bit of broken pleasure.Oneshot. SasoriTenten


**An Inconceivable Fragility **

The large room was freezing. Yet their heat was overwhelming, and the bed sheets were drenched in sweat.

And blood.

The flames of the candles blazed in the darkness, dancing as if they were alive. The candle bore no scent, except for the strong, sickening smell of ash. It was an abnormal aroma, that carried the feel of death and corpses.

The bedroom had signs of a battle. Weapons were scattered on the floor, red painted their blades. Summoned puppets were everywhere, creating a morbid scene much like a morgue. The steel of several spears and scythes had long gone cold and icy, and they shone in the candlelight—with dripping blood and all.

He cut the front of her Cheongsam again, making the slash more painful. She hissed in pain and struggled under him. Irritated with her resistance, he pulled the chakra strings harder, deepening the red marks already present on her skin. She gripped the front of his mesh shirt and pulled at it, but it was a weak and futile attempt.

He kissed her with lips like poison, and she felt high and disoriented. She wriggled in the tight chakra strings, but it was useless. His cold puppet body against her warm flesh made his desire stronger, and he pushed against her as he deepened the kiss. Still trying to put up a fight, she bit his lip as hard as she could, making it bleed. Now he hissed and pulled back, angry expression on his face. He lunged at her neck, biting down hard on it, and staining it with the red liquid.

She tried to push him, but he was too strong. The bites turned into aggressive kisses, and as he got down to her collar bone he ran his tongue against her skin. He tore the Cheongsam at the waist and moved his hand up her body. Pushing her stomach, he crawled onto her completely. Devilishly, he smiled at her.

"Get off me." she said viciously.

Smile widening, he asked, "Why should I?"

"If you don't get off I'll kill you." she replied.

Mockingly, he laughed, "You're in no position to make threats, Tenten."

"Just shut up," she said defiantly, "I hate you."

Frowning, he replied, "That's no way a toy should speak to her master."

"I'm not your _toy_."

"Of course you are. You're my little doll—my possession."

"That's not true..."

"Why don't you just believe it, Tenten? It was evident from the start you joined us. The minute Leader-sama handed you over to me, I owned you. You are not a member of the Akatsuki, Tenten, you're just a dog that runs trivial errands. You're my pet, my toy. I can do whatever I want to you and you can't do anything about it. You're my—"

The moment was so quick and shocking. He flew backwards as the blow landed on his cheek. As he got back up, red was visible on his face.

"H-how did you..."

"I'm sick of listening to you, Sasori. I'm sick!" Tenten yelled, "I hate you, I really do! You make my life miserable, and I despise you! I wish I could just leave this stupid place and never see you again!"

"Tenten—"

"Don't say my name. Just don't talk at all. Oh Sasori, I wish you could experience all of the horrible pain you put me through! I wish you could just feel that agony and suffering you give to me! Sometimes that torture is almost unbearable, yet you don't even care! I wish somehow you could undergo that torture, and see how it feels to not have one single shred of sympathy!"

Tenten's yells echoed through the room. Sasori stood there, wide-eyed and speechless.

He dropped the kunai and it hit the floor with a clang.

Crawling back onto the bed, Sasori put his hand on Tenten's shoulder.

"Don't touch me," she said, batting his hand away, "just stay away from me!"

"Tenten, please,"

"Please what? Oh, are you actually being _good_ to me now? Who the hell do you think you are?"

With a tone that sounded as if it had been drained, Sasori said,

"...is it that bad?"

"What?"

"The way...the way I treat you?"

She laughed dryly, "You stupid bastard, did you even listen to yourself speak minutes ago? _You're my little doll—my possession. I can do whatever I want to you and you can't do anything about it._"

Toy, pet, possession. Words shot through his mind and made his head spin.

A moment of silence passed. Sasori looked down at his bloodstained hands. He looked over Tenten's body, cuts and bruises all over it. He started to shake.

Trembling, he stumbled off of the bed, and crawled into the corner of the room. On his knees, he stared at the wall.

"There's a spare Cheongsam in the closet," he said to her, "you can change into it and leave."

"What?" she asked, "Are you letting me go?"

"Yes." he said monotonously.

"But what about your leader?"

"I don't care, just leave. That's what you want right? You want to leave an never see me again."

Tenten didn't reply. She sat there for a minute, silently musing. Then, she got off the bed and opened the closet. The Cheongsam was easy to spot. It was made with red silk and gold silk lining. Cherry blossoms danced up the beautiful dress, and the slit up the side was not as deep and long as the other dresses that Tenten had worn. This dress was elegant and refined.

Had he bought it for her...?

Taking the dress off the hanger, Tenten quickly changed into it. After she had finished, she noticed that Sasori was still looking at the wall. Indifferently, she walked towards the door. As she reached for the doorknob, he spoke in an emotionless tone,

"Tenten. It was always more than a lust I had for you. I suppose that is useless information now. I apologize for what I have put you through. I guess I was just a little confused...and afraid. I thought that if I wasn't hard and possessive with you, you would try to escape. It's my fault that you're leaving now anyway.

But wherever you're going, I hope you can be happy."

And for the first time, she looked at him with an expression of honor and respect.

Bowing, she said, "Thank you Sasori-sama."

And then she walked into the blackness of the doorway, never to return.


End file.
